


Dirty Daddy - Part 4

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Comeplay, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, KINKTOBER2017, M/M, Piss Play, Shota, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Spanking, Stiles is Derek's son, Watersports, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 1Spanking|Sleepy Sex|AphrodisiacsStiles gets in trouble. It turns out to be a little less punishment and a little more pleasure than he and Derek expected.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of god, read the tags first.
> 
> Also this is 2 days late but I'm trying haha.

The plugs become a normal part of their routine. Stiles loves the treat of coming home and being filled up before returning the favor for his daddy. They switch off with Roscoe, sometimes he fills Derek, other times Stiles. If Derek isn’t busy, some days it’s both. There’s nothing more exciting than stripping off as soon as he’s home from dropping Stiles at school and bending over for his pup. Well, nothing more exciting than when he can do that for Stiles, but Roscoe’s a close second. He loves hanging off Roscoe’s knot, wishes the pup could keep it up longer.

He’s in the middle of a good fuck from the dog when his phone rings in his discarded pants. He rarely gets calls so it startles him and he does his best to stretch for it without dislodging Roscoe from his back. He moans when the new angle has the tip of that doggy cock slamming into his prostate, clamps his hand around his cock to stop him from coming - that’s reserved for his boy as often as possible. His fingers tighten around the cell and he clears his throat, doing his best to swallow back the moans as he answers, flushing when his voice cracks on the ‘hello’.

“Mr. Hale?” He grunts and affirmative, body rocking back onto Roscoe’s cock. “Mr. Hale, this is Janice at Beacon Elementary. Stiles was in a scuffle on the playground and we’ll need you to come in. He’s currently waiting in the principal’s office.” Anger and worry swirl in his belly and Derek assures the receptionist that he’ll be there shortly before hanging up. He’s reaching around to dislodge Roscoe when the pup pops his knot and Derek can only groan as he tips forward, ass clenching involuntarily to milk the cock pumping into him. He reaches for the plug on the sofa next to him, thankful he’d already set it there before starting, because he really didn’t have the time to clean himself up and he couldn’t show up to Stiles’ school with the dog’s come dripping down his legs and soaking his jeans. He works it in quickly, wincing a little at the extra stretch, before dragging his jeans back on and slipping his feet into his boots. All in all, he’s still out the door within 10 minutes of ending the call.

Stiles is sitting across from a towheaded boy in the chairs just outside the principal’s office, a quick glance shows the other kid with a split lip and defiant expression. Stiles is red-faced and quiet, little sniffles sounding as tears drip down his cheeks. Derek allows himself a moment to run his eyes over his son, noting the boy looks okay except for some scrapes on his knuckles. He lets out an irritated sigh before heading over to the receptionist. He can tell his smile is just as strained as hers, but she gestures him to follow and leads him into the office. The discussion is short, neither Stiles nor Jackson (the other boy waiting outside) would explain what happened, but whatever it was led to Stiles punching the other boy in the face. The school has a strict hands-off policy and as such Stiles will be suspended for the next seven school days. Derek nods his understanding before shaking the man’s hand and exiting the office. He stops in front of Stiles, who had managed to stop crying while Derek was with the principal, but when he catches sight of Derek’s face, he sniffles and starts up again. Derek grabs Stiles’ backpack before hoisting the kid himself up and heading back to the car. He gets Stiles settled before climbing into the front seat, an involuntary sigh escaping as he started the car. He could see Stiles open his mouth to say something but Derek catches his eyes in the rearview mirror and shakes his head, looking away when Stiles nods and sniffles once more. The drive home is quiet, nobody speaking until they’re inside the house.

“Daddy m'sorry!” Stiles blurts it out, the short drive of silence clearly weighing on the boy.

“Not good enough, Stiles. You know better than to punch other people.”

“But Jackson -”

“It doesn’t matter, no punching. If it’s that bad, you go get a teacher.” Derek hates this, having to be the bad guy. He can see how upset Stiles is at disappointing him, but he needs to learn his lesson. Derek shakes his head as Stiles wrings his hands, heads over to the couch and drops down on it heavily, the plug jostling inside of him and reminding Derek that it was there. His cock twitches in his jeans as he briefly clenches around it before he motions his son over, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Spankings, Stiles.”

“But daddy…” Stiles whines, he hasn’t had a spanking for at least a year, the last one was for playing with the stove.

“No buts, you earned this.” He tries to keep his face stern as he motions to his lap, reminding his cock that this was punishment time and not playtime when Stiles nodded his head and dropped his pants before climbing into Derek’s lap, ass up. “Five spankings, because I saw Jackson’s split lip.” Stiles makes like he’s going to protest before quietly nodding again and wiggling to settle himself. The first slap is quick but light, a fast sting that rapidly fades - the aim really isn’t pain, he doesn’t want to hurt his boy. Derek counts out loud and raises his hand again, the second exactly the same as the first. The sound of his palm meeting the plump flesh of his son’s ass is loud, and he almost misses the quiet moan. He’s about to stop, ask if Stiles is okay when the boy writhes in his lap, cheeks jiggling, and Derek can feel a bit of wetness seeping through his jeans. There’s no stopping the stirring of his cock now, not when he realizes his little boy is enjoying this (though he briefly wonders if he should stop, since this isn’t supposed to be fun). He gives in, angling so the next slap bounces the bottom of the boy’s cheeks, watching in fascination as the globes shake. He’s rewarded with a louder moan and more focused wriggling, the boy’s little cocklet pressing hard into his thigh. The fourth slap is straight across again, and he waits while Stiles ruts against him until the boy finally stills.

“Hey baby,” Derek waits for Stiles to turn his head and look up at him before continuing. “You’re doing such a good job taking your punishment sweetheart. Can you do one more thing for daddy?” Stiles frantically nods his head yes, face flushed and panting, his cocklet leaking copiously against Derek’s jeans. “Good boy.” Derek takes a moment to brush his fingers through Stiles’ hair before gently grasping the boy’s hands and moving them to his own cheeks. “Hold yourself open for daddy, okay baby?”

“M'kay.” He’s quick to obey, little fingers digging into his skin as he pulls his cheeks apart, his hole pink and perfect, clenching on air.

“Good boy, such a good boy for daddy.” Derek whispers his praise as his own meaty fingers drag across Stiles’ ass, across the boy’s much smaller hands, fingertips rubbing gently over his hole. He watches his son shudder before pulling his hand back. “One more, okay baby.”

“Okay daddy,” Stiles’ voice is quiet, his head still turned to watch Derek. His legs shift a little, his cheeks pulling apart a bit more as Derek raises his hand. The slap is quick, softer than the others, his fingers making contact with the tight pucker.

“Daddy!” It’s gasped out and Derek feels a flood of wetness as Stiles comes in his lap. “M'sorry daddy.” He mumbles it as he buried his face in Derek’s side.

“Hey, no, it’s okay baby. Daddy knows you couldn’t help it.” He hauls Stiles up until the boy is straddling him, catches a bit of a wince as Stiles’ reddened cheeks drag across Derek’s jeans. “I’m not mad baby, you were such a good boy. You took your spanking without complaining and daddy is proud of you. You weren’t supposed to enjoy it so much, but I’m not mad that you did. Your butt is gonna be a little sore though, so that’s gonna be your reminder that you can’t punch Jackson, even when he’s being mean.” Stiles scoots forward a bit more, wet cocklet smearing across Derek’s shirt as he tucks himself under his chin.

Derek strokes his fingers down Stiles’ back, comforting the boy, before he reaches the warm and still pinked up flesh of his ass, his hands slipping down to palm the rosey cheeks, kneading the flesh as Stiles gasps and grinds into him. He carefully presses one finger against the boy’s hole, adding pressure without trying to slip inside dry. Stiles rocks in his lap harder, pushing back against his daddy’s finger and then forward to rub against his still clothed erection. It doesn’t take long before his tiny fingers are scrabbling at Derek’s pants, unbuttoning them before yanking the zipper down and pulling out Derek’s cock.

“Daddy, please.” Stiles whines as he holds on and Derek shushes him, easing the boy off his lap and standing up, dropping his pants off the rest of the way before shucking his shirt. He helps Stiles out of his shirt as well before hefting the boy up and heading to their bed. He sets Stiles down gently, ass up, grabbing the boy’s pillow and tucking it under his hips to prop him up. Derek’s been hard and leaking all day, knows this won’t take long. He knees behind his son, stripping his cock fast with one hand, the other pressing on the plug still firmly wedged in his ass until he can feel his balls tighten. He leans over Stiles as he starts to come, white streaks painting the boy’s cheeks. He rubs it in before stepping off the bed, grabbing the smallest plug and lube. He wets a finger with it, opening Stiles enough that it will fit before encouraging his son to hold himself open again. He scoots forward, pressing the head of his softened cock up to the boy’s hole, carefully easing the very tip in before pressing against his bladder until he can let go. He hears Stiles moan as he begins to piss inside the boy, feels the tiny hole clenching around him. It takes a few minutes, he hasn’t pissed since this morning and his bladder had gotten pretty full. When he’s sure he’s done he grabs up the tiny plug, adding more lube to it and wiggling the end against Stiles’ pucker, pushing it inside as soon as he moves his cockhead out of the way. He wriggles it around, making sure it’s snug, as he moves himself backwards, smiling when he sees his son let his own bladder go, soaking the pillow and blankets beneath him. He climbs fully onto the bed, back resting against his own pillow before dragging Stiles up into his lap, the exhaustion evident on the boy’s face. He reaches down and sets Stiles’ pillow next to them, the sharp tang of urine hitting his nose as they settle down to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
